


Once Upon A Pon Farr, Far, Far Away by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftermath of Amok Time angst for Spock, Found at the KS Automated Archive, M/M, Pon Farr, What happened then & Pon Farr now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: What the title says. An excuse for some KS lovin’.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spock needs Jim during his Pon Farr. He confesses, and a relationship between him and Jim, at last begins.
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Pon Farr  
> Universe: ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 782 Read Count: 497

Once Upon A Pon Farr, Far, Far Away

“I hate this!” Spock exclaimed. “It is another way in which I fail; I can never calculate when this is about to happen to me!”

Jim stood before his Vulcan/Human First & Science Officer. “Don’t you dare blame yourself, Spock!”

“You will have to let me die.” Spock said tiredly. “There are no options for solving this, not this time.”

“Half of the crew fancies you, Spock. You’re a very attractive male. There must be a woman, among all the people who are attracted to you, whom you like, and whom is suitable for you.” Jim reasoned, as he stood, watching Pon Farr rage in his best friend already. “It doesn’t have to mean marriage, does it, and it can be done with contraceptives involved?”

“It’s an affirmative to both your questions, Jim. This does not absolutely require a life-long commitment.” Spock tried to still the shakes that wracked his body persistently. “I do not, however, truly wish to be joined with a woman. Though, if that is all there is, then, a female partner will suffice.”

“Like I said, half the crew is attracted to you, Spock. I am sure we can find you a more than willing male partner, or someone of one of the many other genders.” Jim assured.

“I cannot have whom I wish to have.” Spock replied curtly.

“Whom do you wish to have?” Jim had to ask, as he stood, in the midst of this more than intense conversation with Spock, in Spock’s Quarters.

“Are you telling me that you truly do not know?” Spock stepped even closer to Jim. “You, Jim – I want you! – Yet, I cannot have you.” Spock added quickly. “Not just because you’re my Captain, but because it is wrong of me to want anything after how I treated you last time.”

“All of that blame is on T’Pring’s shoulders, and on the shoulders of barbaric tradition, and the fact that you were so far along in Pon Farr that your brain chemistry, was hugely altered. The blame is not yours to take upon. You fought not to fight me. That’s the truth, and you stopped, the minute a sign that the worst might have happened, occurred. I’m not blameless in how things unfolded. I insisted, profusely, that I could cope with whatever it took to save you…” Jim gently reached out, and caressed the side of Spock’s face.

Spock looked at him, in awe, and filled with the need of passionate love. His body continued to tremble and burn, and feel connected to Jim, as Jim so bravely touched him. The tenderness that each of them felt at that moment, met with surprise, and, conversely, certainty, from the other’s mind. They knew, one and the other, that each was truly capable of such tenderness and depth, yet both were so surprised, that this was directed at them…

“You can have me…” Jim ‘whispered’, his face up close to Spock’s; he then placed a kiss upon the man that he loved.

Spock grabbed hold of Jim, scooped him up, and began kissing, caressing, melding, ‘grinding’, showing Jim just how much love he held for him.

“You have me, Spock, and I trust you. You should trust me equally. I will, and do, truly love you.” Jim spoke between their kisses, feeling their bodies pressed together, and their minds opening up to each other. “I love you.” Jim promised.

“And I love thee…” Spock confirmed with his every breath, touch, and kiss – with his words, and his mind, which met Jim’s as gently as it could. “I will not mistreat you. You will feel my love, and, here, more than ever, you will become, as I have always wished, my focus. This will not hurt, Jim. I only ask that you hold on to me for my sake. It should not frighten you, but it does frighten me – Pon Farr is very difficult for a Vulcan’s sensibilities; taxing for my body, Jim, but it should not be for yours. You must tell me at all times, if you need something from me, different to what I am giving. I will listen. We are connected, though my fever will not cause you to become feverish.”

“It’s alright, Spock. I understand.” Jim replied gently, as he, again, brushed Spock’s hair back from his forehead, so carefully. “I will be here for you. I am with you.” He took one of Spock’s hands in his, and kissed it. 

From there, an O’zhesta formed between them, and they began, at last, to make the love that each of them had always craved.

The End..?  
16.6.16


End file.
